Gwen Stacy
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy is the teenage superheroine known as Spider-Woman. She is a friend of Peter Parker and Miles Morales and Gwen is being a far younger counterpart to him. Bio In her universe Earth-65, according to her backstory, she was bitten by a radioactive spider and spent two years operating as Spider-Woman. At some point, she joined a band as a drummer, she then used her powers to save her father, who is a police officer, but she couldn't save her best friend, Peter Parker, who was a lizard in her universe, she then stopped making friends to avoid any distractions, and started saving everyone else. She was sucked into the portal that leads to a different dimension, and somehow traveled back to one week earlier before the super collider exploded. She ended up in New York but it was not the New York that she knew. Later on, her spider-sense had told her to go to Brooklyn Visions Academy where she met Miles Morales. In physics class, Miles sat down next to Gwen. Later, in the hallway, Miles bumped into Gwen. She asked him why he was so sweaty, he awkwardly explained that it was puberty, but doesn't know why he said that. He introduced himself and Gwen told him her name was Gwanda. Miles was confused because he has never heard of that name before. Miles did the shoulder touch like his uncle taught him as a way to charm her. After letting go of her shoulder, Miles got his hand stuck on the side of Gwen's hair. Later, at the doctor's office, the side of Gwen's hair is shaved off. Outside, she saw Miles walking on a wall, which caused her to become suspicious. Later at Alchemax, Miles and Peter were stealing information to stop the collider while escaping from Olivia Octavius, who was Doctor Octopus in Miles' universe. Gwen took on Doc Ock and stole the computer's hard drive. When she removed her mask, Miles recognized her from Brooklyn Visions and Gwen properly introduced herself. The trio escaped from Alchemax's grad students security. They got on a bus and Miles consoled Gwen on the loss of her best friend. He offered to be her friend if she was ready to start making friends again. In Peter Parker's house in Queens, they met May Parker, who was shocked to see Peter but knew that he was from a different dimension. Aunt May led the trio to the spider-cave where the original Peter had kept all of his Spidey suits as well as the photographs of the criminals that he had been pursuing as Spider-Man. Here they met the other spider people from different dimensions; Peni Parker, Spider-Ham and Spider-Man Noir. The group discussed which one of them should stay behind to stop the collider, Miles volunteered when the others starts glitching. They tested him to see if he had what it took to be a hero, but Miles was inexperienced. They discuss how they don't think Miles was ready, unaware that Miles, invisible, eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left to stop the collider regardless of what they thought. Gwen sadly watched him leave. After Peni completed the new override key, Gwen asked the others if they had heard from Miles, and were interrupted when Miles returned to inform them that his uncle, Aaron Davis, was the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk, Gwen asked Miles if he was followed and he claimed he didn't think he had been. The heroes' spider-senses activated and they were confronted by the villains. Gwen fought the Scorpion. Later, the heroes visited Miles' dorm room at Brooklyn Visions, where Miles was devastated over the loss of his uncle. The heroes tried to comfort him, telling him that they had all lost loved ones, but Miles blames himself for what happened to Aaron. Later, Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee, entered the dorm and the heroes were all hanging on the ceiling reading comics, Ganke passed out when Spider-Ham asked the heroes about animals talking in Miles' dimension. The heroes made the decision to stop the collider without Miles, due to his inexperience with fighting. They arrived at Fisk's mansion, where Fisk claimed that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', but Gwen doesn't believe it and called him a pig to which Spider-Ham took offence. Spider-Man Noir pointed out how the waiters were dressed. They then enter the mansion wearing bow ties and web up two security guards on the way. The heroes entered the collider and Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but they are forced to fight the villains, who anticipated their arrival. Despite being outnumbered and glitching out, Miles, in his new suit, arrived to help the heroes. Gwen was nearly bested by Doc Ock and fell into the portal, but was saved by Miles. She complimented him on his new suit. Gwen, Miles and Peter teamed up to fight Doc Ock, but when Doc Ock recovered and advanced on them, she was hit by an interdimensional semi-truck. Miles volunteered to insert the override key, and Gwen and Peter watched him swinging perfectly. Miles opened the portal and the heroes bid farewell before returning to their own universes. Before leaving, Miles asked Gwen if he got to like her hair-do now, but she teased him by saying that she's fifteen months older than him, like in physics class, Miles quotes what Albert Einstein said about time being relative. He asked her if she wanted to be friends with him and she graciously told him that they are now friends. Gwen said goodbye to Miles and jumped through the portal to return to her universe. In her own universe, Gwen sat upon a rooftop looking at a picture of herself and Miles on her phone. She found Miles and asked him if he had a minute. Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Characters With Blue Eyes Category:Teenagers Category:Non Disney Princess Category:Non Disney Princess Characters Category:Modern Princess Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Princess Characters